


Special Day’s Cake (Beelzebub X Reader)

by ChibiChuu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Food, Gen, Oneshot, Safe For Work, Short, Wholesome, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiChuu/pseuds/ChibiChuu
Summary: Today is a very special day for you, and Beelzebub has plans to make it even better.
Relationships: Beelzebub x Reader
Kudos: 20





	Special Day’s Cake (Beelzebub X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> •I’ve never played Obey Me, I wrote this for a friend, so I apologize for anything I may have written that doesn’t line up with his character. The wiki only says so much.  
> •I’m still pretty new to the fan fiction and self-insert scene, go easy on me!

You wake up early in the morning to the sound of your house door opening, the creaking of the floor as whatever entered steps around gives you the feeling that there’s a thief in your home. Dashing to the nearest heavy, blunt object you go to demonstrate to the intruder that you will not be stolen from so easily.  
“What do you think you’re doing!?” You shouted, loud enough for the intruder to lock eyes with you. Pointing the object at them, your guard suddenly goes down. “Oh, it’s just you” you thought, as you look at your boyfriend Beelzebub, sighing.  
“You can’t always go on these early morning candy runs! If you were hungry, I would’ve made some pancakes for you. You scared me, you know!” You say to him, a concerning look grows across his face,  
“I’m sorry, I was trying not to wake you up. I only went to look for some sweets because today is pretty special.”  
Beelzebub opens up the top of the bags his items were wrapped in from the store, showing you the ingredients he bought. Your first thought was that he was making a cake, or cupcakes? The question spun around.  
“What’s that for?” You said, hesitantly. He always loved cake, but there were still leftovers from the cake the two of you made days ago in the fridge. Perhaps some special occasion? “No,” you thought, “Ican’t think of anything going on today-“  
“Happy Birthday, silly!” Beelzebub exclaims, dropping his backs to quickly embrace you and lift you up from the ground in one of the tightest hugs you’ve ever recieved.  
“Woah- it’s my birthday? Man I totally forgot! I won’t mind some cake then! Thank’s for remembering.” You said, lighting hugging him in return after he put you back on your feet. You didn’t even know it was your birthday today. After all you haven’t celebrated it for years. Not that everyone forgot it, you just never felt the need to carry the spotlight for the day. This was the exception though. You would never say no to baking a cake with your boyfriend who probably loves cake more than you.

No matter though! Today was going to be an amazing birthday. The two of you decided, who needs breakfast? Who would rather have some oat cereal or thin waffles instead of a delicious birthday cake? Nobody, at least not you or Beelzebub.  
Getting right to baking almost half an hour after waking up, the kitchen began to smell like an array of ingredients. Vanilla, eggs, oils; You name it, the kitchen probably smelled like it.  
Hours and hours went past. Both of your arms aching from the intensity you whisked the batter, and your boyfriend resisting the urge to eat the raw batter left you both sitting at the table, waiting for the oven to finish preheating.  
“Did we ever decide on a frosting color?” You ask, you didnt seen any piping bags anywhere so you weren’t so sure  
“Awwww that’s what I forgot!!” Beelzebub exclaims as he lays his palm on his forehead, embarrassed  
“It’s okay! We don’t need frosting-“  
“I wanted to put a really nice message on it too!! Guess i’ll just tell you it while you eat the cake then, huh.” He sighs, he really had something to say to you, but didn’t know any other way to say it than with cake.  
More and more time passes by, the two of you casually talking about your hopes for the cake while it bakes in the oven. You hear the ding, and rush to take it out before Beezlebub decides to compete with you for the first bite! The corners were always your favorite pieces of the cake.  
Cutting it open as he watches closely, you take a bite of the cake, taking in every bit of flavor in that first bite. While you continue to reminisce while chewing, you bite down on some hard material.  
“Did you put something in the cake?” You said, hard to understand since you were busy taking the hard item out from your teeth.  
Rubbing off the cake covering it, you find yourself holding a ring the perfect size for your ring finger. Beelzebub’s eyes are ecstatic, you notice a faint blush on his face too.  
Quickly snatching it out of your hands, he takes your hands and pulls you up from the chair you sat in, quickly getting down on one knee before you were able to catch wind of everything happening.  
“Will.... Will you marry me?” he stuttered, nervous to hear your reaction. “I’ve been waiting for today to ask, you mean so much to me.”  
Tears pour out of your eyes as your hands cup your mouth to prevent you from sobbing.  
“Yes! I love you so much, I’m so grateful for you.”  
He picked you up in a hug and spun around, leaving you dizzy by the time you were standing again. Both of you smiling, dug right in to the rest of the cake, occasionally feeding to eachother but also silently competing over who eats more of the cake.  
“I love you.” the two of you say in unison. Cake really does bring people together.


End file.
